War Hero
by Luna Jane
Summary: Sky: Hello recruits, Sky here with the Deadlox, the Fluffy, and the Benja. Fluffy: Yep, and Luna wants us to tell you that she has fallen through the fourth wall into her story. Benja: Yesh she has. And she doesn't like it. Deadlox: Well more or less...She enjoys the new found freedom but she isn't exactly the same. Ssundee: Nuff said here now get in the story or eat my cake.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: I never really wanted to post this..**_

_**Sky: **__**Yet you are anyways...**_

_**Screw off Sky...**_

_**Sky: **__**Aww...why so glum?**_

_**I'm tired. My sister's sick and i was writing a skit with my friend all night.**_

_**Deadlox: **_**Hey guys! Woah Luna did you die?**

_**Har hardy har har...Just get back into the fucking story or Ssundee and I will drag you in there.**_

_**Sky and Deadlox: Ooo..we're so scared!**_

_**Ssundee: **__*takes off sunglasses*_

_**Sky: **__**SHIT!**_

_**Deadlox: **_**Okay okay I'll be Enderlox just don't make me eat cake!**

_**Ssundee: **__CAKE!_

_***Luna forces his sunglasses back on and drags him into story***_

_**Enjoy! I guess...**_

**Fire Elemental POV**

I was walking through the burning village. My family and friends all gone. I had dropped my brother Ty off at my private school for hybrids with my sisters and had gone back for my cousins and parents when I saw the burning village. I got to where my house had been and choked. This was an execution. My parents were hung and drowned in a tank. I roared, let my change happen, and flew away in sadness and shock. How was I going to tell my family that our only home had been destroyed? I got back and at first no one recognized me; at least not until I closed my wings and let myself fall. I landed perfectly on my feet and went back to normal. My eyes back to red, my skin back to the pale-white-pink, and my clothes mended themselves. I saw my brother and sisters watching me in confusion and forced my emotions into check. I walked over to them and said, "We need to talk privately okay?" They nodded and followed me into the school dorm building. _Well here goes nothing, _I thought grimly.

**_∞Chapter One∞_**

**Fire Elemental POV **

After explaining what happened I comforted my three siblings and sent them to bed early to help them settle. I left the dorm and went for a walk. I walked through the crowds of students rushing to their Night Owl classes and looked at my watch. 7:00 PM it read, which meant I had 30 minutes till my Night Owl classes. I decided to talk to the headmaster of the school about my siblings and I living here. With a sigh I straightened my back, sped up, and Shadow Ran to the Headmaster's office. _All or nothing, _I thought and walked into the building.

When I walked through the door, _without opening it_, I scared the secretary and she let me in without question. Which believe me was nice, but I hated how people didn't love but _feared_ me. I sighed again and walked through the Headmaster's door.

"Aw… Fire. To what do I have the pleasure of this unorthodox visit?" Headmaster Herobrine asked.

"Sir, I have reason to believe my family has been executed." I said seating myself across from him. He had stilled as if in shock so I waited a few minutes for him to reply.

"Err…yes; well do you have evidence of this?" He asked still in shock. I remembered the ash I got after hitting the ground earlier and showed Herobrine my hand.

He examined the ash closely and I knew that he wasn't going to believe me. So, I did what any other pissed off teen who had lost her parents would do. I went into my hybrid form, lunged at Herobrine, grabbed him, and flew out the conveniently opened window. He let out a startled shout that raised many gazes and people were frozen in shock and fear as they saw me fly away with Herobrine in my arms.

I showed Herobrine the village that was nothing more than ash, cobble, and scattered sticks. I was waiting for him in front of my parents. When he saw where I was at I saw him freeze and his eyes widen. He was next to me and was staring at my parents.

"Who did this? Who got rid of Ender and Grace?" He asked in shock. I remembered how my mom and dad would tell stories of how he'd help them with us and how he'd saved my dad from the war with Notch. I looked at him without any answers and saw; not the man who would yell and beat you for doing wrong, but the man my parents knew and worshipped.

"You know…my parents made you our Godfather." I said quietly as we stood there in mourning. He looked at me and I knew he didn't believe me so I decided to continue. "They told me two days ago that something was going to happen and that I had to ask my godfather to look after Liz, Enderlox, Wolfe, and myself." I looked him in the eyes and said, "It's only now that I realize that they were talking about the very man who pissed me off to no End." We laughed and said our respects to my parents before I flew us back to the school. He showed me a new schedule for myself and schedules for my siblings. I left and got ready for my class which was in 5 minutes.

I changed my day clothes into my normal school attire which I got into trouble for many times. Enderlox was the only one up so he decided to go with me to class. We ran to class and stepped through Herobrine's classroom the second the bell tolled the hour. Smirking I walked to my seat and Enderlox was introduced to the class. He went and sat next to me at the front desk and we received warnings because we were too close to being late.

For this class Herobrine taught us how to stay invisible, or hidden. He led us outside and I went into my hybrid form. I nodded for Ender to do the same and he did, albeit hesitantly.

"Now, for Endermen what is the number one rule in staying hidden?" Herobrine asked, I raised my hand as did Ender. "Enderlox what do you think?"

"Um…I believe it's to stay away from water," Ender said quietly. I frowned then saw what he meant and looked down at him admirably.

"Good job," I murmured with a smile as I pat his back.

"I'm afraid I don't understand what you mean. Would you please explain your reasoning Enderlox?" Herobrine said curiously looking at my brother who looked at me. I nodded with an encouraging smile then went to serious student position.

"W-w-well you s-s-see sir, we're h-h-hurt when we c-c-come into c-c-contact with w-w-water." I winced and put a hand up to Ender's mouth and pulled him into my side.

"He means that because we get hurt when water touches us that if we were accidentally step back into water, get caught in the rain, or stand in water trying to stay hidden. Then we would be compromised and killed without hesitation." I said for Ender whose stuttering was making him hard to understand. Then again it wasn't his fault he had night terrors of when he was experimented on that haunt him when he tries to speak.

"Yes, thank you Fire but I was asking Enderlox. Enderlox see m-,"

"No; I won't let you hurt him," I said interrupting Herobrine. I shocked everyone because normally I was calm when I talked back. Enough said there, "I don't think you understand me." I said stepping closer my purple eyes turning a dark purple. "He will not stay after class, he will not be punished, and I will not either. For if either of us are hurt I doubt the family we have left will be very forgiving. And neither am I for that fact," I said growling at him taking another step while opening my wings.

Enderlox had to touch the sensitive spot on my left wing, making me hiss, just stop my advance. I looked back at him and saw him holding his hands up in surrender. I just nodded and muttered under my breath about next time. I looked over at my wing and saw the long healed scar. A scar from when I saved my brother from the retched squids and their infernal experimentations. The scar that healed but never truly healed.

Flashback to 1528 Overworld, Minecraftia (2013 on Earth)

_The squids had taken my brother and were holding him in a cell barely alive. The electrocuted him and drugged him to do what they said. And now, after two years of planning and staying hidden, I would finally save the future Ender King. I started off shadow running through the forests and over the lakes while I tried to find the cave entrance to their base. _

_"Fire?" My sister, Wolfe, asked almost inaudible. I turned up the volume on my headset and turned my mic on so she could hear me._

_"What is it?" I asked, annoyed, in a hushed voice as I continued running. _

_"Sorry, the tracker and locater in you watch is saying you're off the radar," this wasn't uncommon for me to do so I wasn't worried. Then she continued, "And we lost Ty." I stopped and startled the animals around me giving away my position and sending many squid arrows my way._

_"Notch Dimmit," I swore as I dodged another arrow. _

_"Fire!" Wolfe yelled alarmed when she heard me swear._

_"Not now Wolfe. I'm surrounded, you compromised my position," I said with a growl as I pulled out my Infinity bow and started shooting explosive arrows left and right. I ran up a tree made sure to drop dirt, cobblestone, as well as random tools and weapons. I let out an anguished cry and went invisible. The squids ceased fire and walk to where I had been._

_"We get her?" One squid asked and another nodded. "We should report to the general he would like to know that a human was killed here." They agreed and left me in the tree. Though I wasn't trained for the expected I was trained for the unexpected. I waited a few minutes, maybe hours, in the tree with my headset turned off. I turned in every direction before deciding to leave. I jumped down from the tree and walked in the shadows to where the cave was. In just a few minutes I would see my long lost brother and save him, but I didn't know how I was going to do that. _

_I walked through the many tunnels and corridors in search of the labs. Sadly I was only sent in here for information and nit to save my brother, the latter of both I kept a private matter. I quickly followed some squids till I found the lab and slipped inside. I looked around for the file I need and used my X-ray to peer through the papers and cabinets. I found it in E5 under 'Weaponry and armor'; I also found a file on Ty and grabbed that as well. I put the files in my leather jacket and checked my invisibility which was still good. _

_I then went on with the real mission got to the cell block Ty was kept. I found him in the darkest, deepest part of the cell block in chains and had to stop myself from growling. I walked through the iron bars and touched Ty's face making him wake up and look around. I allowed him, and only him, to see me and was surprised to see the spark in his bright crimson eyes was gone and left behind a dull and haunted purple. I unchained him and accidentally alerted a guard who came running in. I made myself visible and picked Ty up and blew the doors out. I ran with Ty through the cell blocks as squids fired arrows at me and felt one pierce my left wing._

_With a loud hiss I picked up speed and managed to get him and myself out. I placed him down and shot arrows at the advancing squids making dozens explode themselves and others. I picked Ty up again ran, with him holding my bow, into the forests and over lakes. _

_When I got back I never told them about Ty's file yet he knew I had it. We kept it secret and we were looked over._

Flashback over

That had been about two hundred and fifteen years ago and only Ty knew about the file I kept with me at all times. I realized we were back at the dorm and Ty was trying to get my attention.

"Sorry Ender, I was remembering something," he looked at me empathetically and nodded.

"You know during all the classes after what had happened with Herobrine you haven't said anything. What were you remembering?" I gave him the look that said 'guess? It was only about the obvious' to which he sighed and nodded. "_That_ night," he said hushed and didn't have to confirm it my flinch was enough. He held me after that as I cried and ruined his white shirt with my blood tears. Our sisters found us later that morning, I was lying down, my head in Ty's lap, and he was absent mindedly stroking my hair as he stared at the wall to his left. No one asked what happened for fear of what I would do. And for once I was actually grateful they feared me; for they wouldn't have been able to love me enough to understand otherwise. But after that night Ty and I were inseparable we relied on each other for comfort no one else could give us. This lasted a few months, which was when _they _arrived at our school. _They _changed everything we knew and became the center of school gossip.


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N**_

_**Sky: Okay sooo Luna is going to do some chores. *hears glass break***_

_**Sorry Jerome!**_

_**Jerome: **_NOOOO! BETTY"S VIEWING CASE!

_**Deadlox: **_***chuckles* Okay so while they fight we wanted to list a few warnings...**

_**Seto: **__Which are as follows: warning story contains scary pairings. JeromeASF/BajanCanadian; SkyDoesMinecraft/Enderlox aka Deadlox; Ssundee/Luna Jane; Setosorceror/MinecraftUniverse; and many pairings that can't be named at this time._

_**Jerome: **_Hashtag Skylox for dayzzzz!

_**Sky: Merome?**_

_**Deadlox: **_**ASFCanadian?**

_**Jerome and Bajan: **_**OH MI GAWD YESSSS!**

_**JUST READ THE STORY AND IT'S LAMENESS!**_

_**Sky: Alright fine...Review any questions or comments and PM any OC's and who you'd like to pair them with if they haven't been listed. **_

_**Deadlox: **_**ENJOY! SHIT NO SSUNDEE NO!**

_**Ssundee: **__CAKE!_

**Everyone else: NNNNNNOOOOOOOOOO!**

**_∞Chapter Two∞_**

Ender and I were walking in silence to our Night Owl Potions class when we heard the roar of laughter from the hall in front of us. We shared a look and teleported to the crowd not expecting anything but some bully torturing a weaker student. I saw the boy with the derpy eyes first and heard him rambling on about cake. I saw broken sunglasses next to him and picked them up to fix them before putting them on for him. I saw him calm down and the boy my brother was helping looked at me in slight confusion. I saw he too had sunglasses on but realized they weren't needed like his friend's. He had an amulet on that reminded me of AntVenom's, he was also wearing a black and grey outfit, and seemed to be getting a lot of my brother's attention.

I looked back at the boy I helped and saw him staring at me with shock. "What?" I asked calmly not expecting an answer.

"Why aren't you laughing at us?" He asked which made me smirk. I growled softly then let out a roar making kids scatter like fleas. I smiled at the boy and helped him up.

"Because we're the assholes at this school and no one messes with us or those we want to befriend." I said making him and his friend look at me in shock "Hi, I'm Fire and this is my brother Enderlox." I said making Ender snicker.

"S-s-Sundee and Sky," The boy said blushing red. I raised a brow and he cleared his throat, "Sundee spelt with two 's's." I nodded understanding what he meant.

"So what are you guys?" Sky asked us casually.

"Human and Enderdragon hybrids with our sisters Wolfe and Liz. What are you guys?" I replied curiously looking at them both.

"Ssundee is a spider and human hybrid and I'm not sure what I am to be honest." Sky said unsure if he trusts us.

I just nodded and looked at the time. "Dimmit," I said under my breath as the bell tolled. "Follow me and move fast." I said turning and running at a human speed down the hall. The boys followed close behind and I saw Herobrine walking down another hall towards us. "Ender take them to our room and I'll distract Herobrine," He nodded and we split up.

I ran right and went straight through Herobrine who started chasing after me, yelling profanities at me while I just laughed over my shoulder. I ran through the courtyard and down the school halls. I looked back and saw he wasn't there then I hit something and fell on the ground. I looked up and saw a very pissed off Godfather.

"Now, why aren't you in class?" He asked and for the first time in my life I felt some respect for him. I just laughed and disappeared. He looked left and right until he saw me running away.

When I was finally caught it was during the hour break between classes I was in the courtyard and Herobrine had to use lightning to get me to stop running. He pulled me up and handcuffed my wrists behind me while I tried to control the electric current running through my veins. I was led to his office and got ready for the torture. Rule number one in my book was 'keep your head down and don't say a word' and so I did just that.

I was finally allowed to leave at 3:50 AM. When I got out of the building I was wearing my sunglasses, had my usually hidden bangs covering my right eye, and forced myself to stand tall and walk out of there and get to my room as fast as I could. Rule number two is 'never look weak' and so I didn't. I walked ignoring the pain that shot through my body and I walked ignoring the stares I attracted. I just kept going and I didn't stop. My teeth were clenched and each time someone asked me what happened I would growl and show them my bloody teeth before going on my marry way.

I finally reached my room and saw Ender talking and…laughing…with Sky, Ssundee, and our sisters in the living area. I smiled and decided to shower and go to bed. When I was dressed I hid my eye and wore makeup to hide my cuts and bruises from view. I walked into the living room and, with a smirk on face, tackled Ender down to the ground. He hit me hard in the ribs and with a pained yelp was behind the couch. I gripped the back of the couch and held my lower ribs. Everyone's laughter stopped there and I realized my sunglasses fell off. I growled at myself and got reached to get them when Wolfe picked them up and held them away.

"What happened?" She asked with worry. I replied with a growl and moved to get them but she teleported away. "Seriously Fire what happened?" She asked again with a frown.

"Nothing happened," I said trying to get my sunglasses again.

"Then why are you trying so hard to get your sunglasses back? Why do you have your bangs covering your right eye?" She asked stubbornly and teleported away yet again.

"Why do you feel the need to take what's mine, huh? Why feel the need to interrogate me?" I shot back at her with a one eye glare. Liz grabbed my wrist and pulled me towards her. I hissed and she pulled up my jacket to look at my ribs.

"What the hell happened to you?" She asked wide-eyed staring at my bruised ribs. I teleported away, grabbed my glasses and motorcycle keys, turned, and left popping up my collar before walking through the door.

_Why must they notice everything? Why must they ask questions? _I walked down to the dungeons and walked to my motorcycle. I unlocked the cell using the key pad and an electrical current only I could make. I walked into the cell and got on my long forgotten bike. I pushed the key into the ignition and turned it. The bike roared to life and I smiled remembering the days where I would just drive around enjoying the freedom. I kicked up the stand and rolled out of the cell, locked it, and left the dungeons.

The bike roared out of the tunnel and into the courtyard where I saw my family and the new kids staring at me in shock. Herobrine ran out yelling over the bike's motor trying to see what's going on. I just laughed and drove away, up the road, over the hill, and jumping the wall that circled the school and several acres of land. I laughed at my long lost freedom and went on a road trip; a road trip to destiny, heart ache, adventure, loss, war, and my freedom. I laughed and cheered down the roads that turned and twisted through forests, mountains, and hills. _How could I forget something as great as this?_

I kept driving I saw a kingdom of some sort up ahead. _Was that gold?_ I decided to go there and investigate because I only knew of one man who was this obsessed with gold. I got to the gate and stopped.

"Who are you and why are you here?" A guard called down from a watch tower made of gold. I sighed and got off the bike after kicking down the stand.

"My name is Fire Elemental. I am the daughter of Ender and Grace of the End," I called up to him. I saw him say it was a trick so I took off my sunglasses and shifted into my hybrid form. Then I teleported in front of him, grabbed him by his throat, and held him against the wall. "You were saying…" I said with ice in my voice and a smirk on my lips.

"L-l-l-let her in," I smiled and teleported back to my bike, hopped on, and drove under the gates.

_Well this is going to be fun._ I smiled as I passed them then stopped in front of a tall gold statue. My smile disappeared. I looked up at the statue and down at the plague. **_'SkythekidRS- Protector- Killer of Squids- and Butter King' _**it read. There was only one problem I had with that. Sky, the new kid, is SkythekidRS which meant he's in danger.

"Shit, out of my way, Sky's going to get killed!" I yelled at the people and guards around me. I took off on my bike back the way I came. _I hope I'm not too late!_

**A/N:**

_**So hope you enjoyed. I'm not a fan of this story that much but if people read and like this I'll try to keep updating it.**_

_**Sky:**__** So why am I the one in danger?**_

_**Because you're mean and piss me off daily but I still think you're cool. So I figured why don't I-Hehee I'm not gonna say but If I'm asked enough I'll finish chapter three and post it tomorrow.**_

_**Sky:**__** Aww...You like me?**_

_**Sometimes yesh...**_

_**Deadlox:**_** Why isn't it you and Sky, Luna?**

_**Eww...You know I might just kill you off...Nah, I need my brother. Even if he is and ass to me sometimes...**_

_**Deadlox:**_** I love ya to sis...*evil grin***

_**Ssundee is right behind me with cake isn't he?**_

_**Deadlox:**_** *nods with evil smirk in place***

_***Ducks and rolls away as Ssundee slams the cake onto Deadlox's head***_

_**Jerome:**_****OOO BABEY!

_**Bajan:**____So when do we get added into the story?_

**_When I meet you there. Now I gotta find a way back up into the room. If you enjoyed wanna help me get back into my room and desk and not have to use TrueMU's laptop to explain what's happened the last couple months. Now if only I could climb that wall..._**


	3. Chapter 3

**_∞Chapter Three∞_**

I went over the wall again and drove to the courtyard. I skidded sideways and the back lifted up off the ground a little as I stopped. I saw Sky, Ssundee, and Ender who had stopped after seeing me. I kicked down the stand and grabbed Sky by the collar of his shirt and held him off the ground.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME?" I yelled at him in anger, he was stuttering so I explained what I meant to him mentally. _"I found you little kingdom, SkythekidRS," _I thought to him and realization wisps swirled around him and I realized Ender had my sunglasses. I dropped Sky and grabbed them back.

"I left to get rid of that past, not to be tortured by it," he growled at me.

"You don't get it do you? You're SkythekidRS, in a school for hybrids, where _squid hybrids _learn," I growled back at him. I saw fear in both him and Ssundee and caught an arrow in the air.

I growled and grabbed my bow; I put in the arrow, turned, and shot an arrow behind me hitting a squid in the face killing it. I growled and turned my bow so it was resting horizontally, my right arm at the top reaching over to the grip, my left hand reaching for an arrow, and me standing tall and facing to the squids' right. I put the arrow in, lined it up, raised the bow to my chest, multiplied the arrow by four, and pulled back on the bow. I breathed in steadying myself and, breathing out, released five arrows at the squids, hitting them in the face, and exploding the squids and not the environment.

"Ty get our sisters, Sky type three, three, three into the keypad on my bike and step back, Ssundee get down." I ordered them, Ssundee dropped to the ground in a crouch with his sword ready as Sky did as he told, and Ender ran to get Liz and Wolfe.

I readied my bow same as before and shot more squids this time they just died. I kept firing as my bike changed from a motorcycle in to an all-terrain vehicle. It was big; it had four big wheels made for any terrain, a cage with tinted windows for the driver and passenger, an army truck seating arrangement in the back, and on the outside was 5 inch thick bullet and bomb proof metal. I smiled as I saw the black vehicle from the corner of my eye. I shot five squids dead before turning to see Ender and our sisters.

"In the truck everyone, End your with me in the front Liz and Wolfe you're in the back in front of Sky and Ssundee," I turned and quick-shot seven squids. They ran past me and Ssundee got shot in the shoulder falling to the ground. Liz helped him up and into the truck. "DIE FUCKERS!" I yelled as I fired explosive arrows at the squids. When those ran out I grabbed my poison arrows and started to run after the truck.

I was almost out of those arrows so I shot only the closest before telling Liz with my headset that I was shooting fire only and started to shoot flaming arrows. I had one arrow left when we were past the wall at the edge of the school. I saw the 'Squid Army General', as his badge read, along with his right hand chasing after us with ten recruits. I used my powers and turned my last flaming arrow into an explosive that's explosion would take them all out and cause a dust cloud big enough to hide our coarse which meant I could teleport us to Sky's city and not be followed or tracked. I aimed and waited.

"They're gaining on us," Liz said worriedly into my ear.

"Yes, I want them to," I replied aiming straight at the General.

"What the hell are you thinking?" Liz said trying to force access into my thoughts.

"Liz? Do me a favor and stay the fuck out of my head," I said and shot the General right in his heart.

The explosion was loud and big. I turned jumped onto the back of the truck and teleported us as the dust and noise hid us from the squids. I teleported us just past the front gates and in front of Sky's statue and Liz stopped suddenly flinging from the top of the truck making me have to flip mid-air and jump off the statue to land safely on my feet in front a large audience. I still had my bow at hand and was glad to have an enchanted arrow quiver that when activated refilled automatically. I walked to the truck and stood at my sister's door arms folded and head tilted as I glared at her through my sunglasses. She sighed and opened the door as I straightened out to look at her.

"What, your Majesty?" she said and that was enough for me to have her by the throat against the hood of the truck.

"Listen closely, 'sister'," I started tightening my hold on her throat, "you never question my decisions and you NEVER call me 'Majesty' or 'Highness' or even 'Queen' got it?" I was growling at her now and she nodded with wide eyes.

I looked her over and let go of her. I moved to open the back door and helped Sky out before taking Ssundee in my arms and access the arrow in his shoulder. I turned and looked around. Before Sky could help me I turned and ran to the nearest building, walked up the side, and disappeared over the roof. I jumped to the next building and kept jumping as if they were just trees or I was doing another parkour map. I got to the healing center and walked through the doors. I drew in everyone's attention before the saw Ssundee passed out in my arms.

"I can heal him I just need a place to do it," I said and a mage stepped out of the shadow's and I looked at him.

"Follow me," he said before leading me to a private area. I looked at the Mage and saw he had gray and purple robes with a hood he wore up and a red cape.

"Where are we?" I asked and he looked over his shoulder looking me over.

"Well Luna, you're at my office in the Butter City Healing Center," he replied before looking through his books and potions. I looked at him closer and saw the red creeper face.

"Well Seto, nice to see you're in good health," I said putting Ssundee on the examination table so he was lying down.

The Mage froze but turned around smiling, "I didn't think you'd remember me…"

"How can I forget the Mage that saved my life?" I replied with my own smile.

We healed Ssundee and he assured me that Ssundee could find u s when he woke up before we left and went to the castle. We saw Sky and my siblings walking up the steps so sharing a smile we became invisible and I picked him up deciding to fly us right behind them.

"So when I came across this village being controlled by squids; Seto, Ssundee, Jerome, and Benja fought and won the village saving everyone. We saved their lives and now we live in peace only on occasion is there a squid problem so your arrival has stirred a bit of a disturbance in the city." Sky explained to my siblings who were listening in interest.

Ty looked right at me with a raised brow before going back to normal. I looked at Seto, because we could see each other, and nodded. We were right on top of them before our invisibility wore off and those around us saw us walking above them with big smiles before we dropped on top of them making them scream. Ty just laughed and Sky had a gold sword out and ready when he saw Ty, Seto, and I laughing on the ground. He glared at us but all we saw was his frown and him putting his sword away.

"Ha-ha-ha, s-s-sorry w-we c-couldn't h-h-help o-o-ourselves," I heard Seto say between laughs.

I was crying blood by that point because I was laughing too hard which scared the crap out of Sky before Seto was calmed down enough to explain. With my being an Ender dragon hybrid and being mutated by squids to be a vampire as well, I cried blood and lost my soul. I only reflect the emotions of others like a mirror so when everyone who was watching calmed down and Ty did as well I followed suit and was standing again. I smiled and looked at Sky.

"Uh…can't you take care of your eyes?" he asked unsure of my answer.

"Sorry but the suns up so I need my sunglasses to stay on, and if you want me to take care of my eyes then I need to be in a dark or shaded place to do so or else I'll start screaming in agony," I answered my smile gone and returned with a slight frown. He nodded and led us inside.

When I could see again, after wiping my eyes and sunglasses off with a handkerchief, Sky led us to the Grand hall. Ssundee rejoined us at that point and got caught up before we decided to go in. I walked into the grand hall to see a guy with a plaid hoodie standing next to a bacca. Sky introduced them and he and Ssundee waved while my siblings and I gave a swift not before turning away. I saw a guy standing next to a guy with a black hoodie and dark blue tee. He had chin length brown hair and blue hazel eyes. I couldn't see the guy he was talking to because he was directly in the light and I was used to darkness. Hence the reason I walk in the shadows unlike my siblings though Ty joins me on occasion because we were the ones with a shared past. When I noticed that Sky was trying to get my attention I realized that the boy I was staring at was watching me as well.

"Sorry?" was all I said and Sky saw where I was looking.

"Sorry but he's taken," he said with a smartass smirk before finding himself being flung into the air and onto the his back lying on the ground.

He just stared for a second before Ty helped him up and Sky just stared at me as glared from the shadows at where I last saw him. I knew he realized that I was blind by his sudden shift in emotions.

"You can't even see him can you?" he asked with guilt in his voice.

"No," I said glaring at where his voice was. "No I can't see him, yes I'm blind, and no I can't see you either. Feels like I can though doesn't it?" I chuckled humorlessly with a bitter smile looking away before continuing, "I can't see anyone or anything in the light. In the shadows I can but not in the light. Yes I actually did see the guy in the black hoodie but he stepped into the light and his friend he's talking to is also a blind spot. I can't see them unless I take off my glasses, but if I do that then I…hmm. I guess you can say Ssundee is nothing compared to me." I let that hang there before I turned to sit in a corner.

Ssundee stepped into the shadows and I stopped. He walked towards me and put a hand on my shoulder so I looked at him. He was curious and confused so I stared and watched as I held my breath. He reached up to my glasses and I caught his hand.

"Don't…I…" I just froze up.

I stared at the human for a second longer before letting go of his hand and walking away back out into the dark hall we had just walked in from. He just stood there and watched me leave through the door before dropping his hand. _What the hell is happening to me?_

**_A/N: JUST REVIEW IF YOU WANT ME TO START A STORY OF TRUTH OR DARE CALLED 'CHAOS AND MINECRAFTERS: HELP ME' WHERE I'LL SHARE THE GAME OF TRUTH OR DARE WE HAD A FEW DAYS AGO. PISSED OFF BECAUSE i SUBMITTED THIS CHAPTER BUT IT JUST DISAPPEARED AND CAPS LOCK IS STUCK SO... YEAH ANYWAYS _**

**_SSUNDEE: CAKE!_**


End file.
